Lullaby In Blue 2
by ktshdw
Summary: It is shore leave and the crew has decided to go their separate ways. Janeway and Chakotay are going to go camping at a nearby campsite.


Lullaby In Blue [Part 2]

Rated: PG

By: 

Summery: It is shore leave and the crew has decided to go their separate ways. Janeway and Chakotay are visiting Haley and her son and are going to go camping at a nearby campsite.

Authors Note: I must thank my sister Kellie, who gave me the idea to write the stories I write and Bette Midler for singing such a beautiful song. If you are interested it can be found on "Bathhouse Betty" compact disc or cassette. Feedback is much appreciated.

Janeway and Chakotay are waiting to beam down to the planet and begin their shore leave together. For the next two weeks they will be camping on the most beautiful planet, Ba'ku III. Haley will meet them there in just a few short days.

"So Kathryn are you ready for you first camp out since you were a little girl? I know what you're going to say...I am always and will forever be a girl of the 24th century. I didn't like it as a child and I still don't like it as an adult."

"Exactly, now why am I going camping? Oh I know, because you tricked me into going. You said it would be a beach vacation. I agreed, now when we get to the planet I find out that where we are going is in the middle of a jungle."

"It's not a jungle it is a forest very similar to the Allegheny National Forest on Earth. You'll like it trust me. You may not have liked it as a child or an adult but you have never been camping with the master of camping. I may not be able to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together but you haven't been camping until you have camped with me."

Janeway sign as she and Chakotay put the last bags onto the transporter PADD before them. With a mist of sparkling light the luggage disappears and lands on the surface. Next trip will be the two of them. Alone for the first week and the next week Haley will join them together Janeway and Haley will get to know each other and catch up on all the events in their life.

A few minutes later Janeway is gathering up her belongings and ready to depart into the vast wilderness with her husband. Chakotay is loving every minutes but Janeway isn't which is expected for the captain of the USS VOYAGER. The wilderness is not one of her favorite things as everyone knows.

"We had better get moving or we will never make camp by the time the sun goes down. The more heavy items have been beamed to our campsite already. Well, lets move out, it will be a long day."

"It would have been easier if we had beamed to our campsite. Our things are there who know what will happen to them by the time we get there. Animals can start eating our food and other camper could make off with our tent and other things. Come on Chakotay why did you insist that we hike to our site?"

Chakotay laughs and picks up the rest of his things. Janeway struggles to just pick up her back pack. Chakotay gives her a helping hand and she smiles in gratitude.

"What is the fun if we don't hike to our sites. You won't get to know the forest if we just beam there honey. To be one with the forest we must experience it all. You would be surprised how quickly we will make it to our site."

"If the insects don't eat us on the way up there; I didn't realize there were so many."

"Just use the insect repellant that is in my nap sack."

Thirty minutes later Janeway and Chakotay reach their campsite. Janeway is exhausted but Chakotay seems to come alive again. The journey agreed with him not so for Janeway. Her feet ache and her back ache from the extra weight she had to carry. But she deals with it with optimism for the next two weeks she is going to be spending time with her husband for the first three days and her daughter will meet up with them for the following amount of time.

"Was that such an awful trip? I rather enjoyed myself it has been some time since I camped with anyone. I guess we had better set up our site before it gets to dark. Come on the tent is over here and our sleeping mats and sleeping bags are next to it."

"Alright but you must understand that I haven't put up a tent since I was a little girl I hope you remember how to do it."

Chakotay smiles and helps Janeway off with her things. For such a tiny woman she can sure carry a load. Both physical and emotional; when the bags are taken off Chakotay up wraps the tent and pulls out the metal poles. It has been a while for him as well but he thinks it will go smoothly.

Later that evening Chakotay is putting the finishing touches on some fish. Janeway sits inside the tent writing in a journal. Soon Chakotay comes in and interrupts Janeway.

"Come on honey dinner is waiting. I hope you will like it. I know it has been some time since you ate fish off of the campfire but I assure you that you won't be disappointed."

Janeway smiles and puts her pen and journal down. Takes Chakotay's hand and they both go outside to eat. Chakotay has done his best to make the picnic table romantic considering they are out in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, chef Chakotay lets see if you can make my taste buds dance better than my father did."

Janeway is escorted to the table and takes her seat. Chakotay follows after. Janeway takes a bite of her fish and momentarily there is no response soon an smile reaches her lips.

"This is fabulous Chakotay much better than my father's. But he did try. I guess he just was to used to the replicator. But I suppose you really never were around them because you grew up and were taught all the Native American traditions by you father."

"Being around him has taught me several things cooking over an open campfire was just the beginning. I also learn a lot about nature and how you should listen to the sounds around you. In some special way the animal and plant life are whispering to you and preparing you with what is in your future."

Later that evening with Chakotay, holding her in his arms, Janeway for the first time, in several months, feels relaxed. She forgot how nice it was to sit in front of a campfire with someone that you love.

The next morning Chakotay is up with the sun but Janeway is still asleep. Chakotay has a fire crackling and Janeway is awaken by the sound. Janeway's eyes open and she sits up a little to fast and nearly gets sick in the tent. At first it didn't get it but after a brief time she actually gets a clue. Could she be pregnant?

After she recovers she throws on one of Chakotay's flannel's and heads out to see him. Chakotay is pouring a cup of coffee for Janeway and himself when he hears a noise and turns around to see his wife.

"Hello honey how did you sleep?"

Janeway smiles and takes a seat next to Chakotay who already has fish cooking. Chakotay gives her a kiss and offers her a cup of coffee. Janeway takes it and begins to bring it up to her mouth when the smell makes her stomach churn and she nearly is sickened but she fights it and places the coffee cup down. Chakotay didn't notice and when he turns around she has recovered enough to smile a little.

"I made us fish to eat today for breakfast. I hope you are hungry I made your favorite kind. Cajun Fish, it smells great I must say so. It also tastes good. Look at this.

Janeway groan quietly as Chakotay brings the plate of fish up to her. She turns her head slightly as all the color drains in her face.

"You'll have to excuse me honey I need to use the bathroom. I'm sorry."

Janeway gets up and takes off in the direction of the bathroom. When she is out of Chakotay's viewing site she runs to the bathroom.

A little while later she is back and Chakotay is putting the dishes away. Janeway's breakfast still sits Janeway gets a little sickened again but manages to pull it together and make up an excuse to get out of eating her breakfast.

"You haven't touched your breakfast Kathryn yesterday you couldn't get enough of it now you are just dismissing my cooking?"

"No, I just want to get an early start on fishing. The fish bite the best in the early morning hours. So I want to get the best spot on the pound."

"We are the only ones here we can fish anywhere. Come on eat it will be several hours before we eat lunch."

"No really, let's get going I will eat when I get hungry right now I am ready to fish. Please Chakotay don't make me beg."

Chakotay laughs lightly and nods his head. While Chakotay gives the forest breakfast Janeway lets out a sigh of relief. She made an excuse this time but if she gets sick on the lake she doesn't know what she will make an excuse up the next time.

A few hours later Janeway and Chakotay have not had a single bite. Outside of a few close calls Janeway was able to keep her barriers and not let Chakotay know that she is sick. Suddenly Janeway's fishing pole is snagged on either a fish or a rock and Chakotay takes the pole away from her.

"Get the net Kathryn this fish is fighting. Hurry while I steady the line. She is going to make one hell of a dinner tonight."

The mention of dinner makes Janeway's stomach churn but she was able to keep her boundaries. Janeway places the net in the water and capture the fighting fish. The fish was enormous.

"Did you see the size of that fish? She will make a fine dinner. Come on I want to sit by me you are good luck. A few more hours and we will head back to camp. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." _if the rocking doesn't make me sick first._

As promised a few hours later Chakotay brought in the line's and placed the cooler in the small compartment under her feet. Janeway was still a little sick but she still felt a little better. Maybe she wasn't pregnant after all. Just a little altitude sickness, yeah that was it she was sick of nature. It wouldn't be the first time. When they docked near their camp Chakotay took out the one enormous fish Janeway caught. It was time she learned how to gut a fish.

"Kathryn honey, come here it is time that you learned how to take care of the fish you caught. Come on its easier than you think."

Kathryn wasn't about to admit that she might get sick but if she did she had an excuse. Gutting fish makes her sick. So she finally did go to him. Chakotay took out a large knife and slammed the handle of it into the fishes neck to break it. Scales flew off and Janeway began to turn green. Next her sliced into the flesh and blood drained slowly out. That did it for Kathryn she ran off into the brush and tried to vomit but nothing came out. Of course not, nothing was in it. Chakotay heard the sounds and rushed to Janeway's side.

"Are you okay honey? You just took off like that. I began to worry when I stared to hear you. What happened?"

Janeway put her hand on her head to check for a temperature and the other on her head.

"Guess it has been a while since I've seen that. Sorry I tried but my stomach just couldn't take it."

"Its okay, believe it or not I used to do the same thing. I eventually got over it and now I am fine with it. You will to just be patient. Come on go lay down I will bring you some water. I will also bring you some ginger ale to settle your stomach. I won't bring any food not until you say so."

"Thanks Chakotay. I really appreciate it. Will you let me know when you are ready to go swimming, I should be okay by then."

"Sure."

Chakotay takes Janeway inside and helps her down. Soon after she closes her eyes and rests. Chakotay stand and looks at her for a brief moment and head back outside. Kathryn was always such a strong person. This fresh air must not be as comforting as it used to be.

A few days later Haley arrive on Ba'ku III. She has he son with her. Wesley is about a year old and he looks exactly like Haley did as a baby. Janeway greets Haley with a hug and smiles at her.

"Hi mom, how are you? It was a rough trip. But we survived."

"I have been better. But I am better now that I have seen my baby girl. Wesley, he has grown so much. But he looks so much like you."

"Really, I think he looks like his Grandma."

Janeway smiles. And runs her fingers through the little boys hair. It is very fine, like hers. His features are also a lot like hers. Maybe Haley was right maybe he did look like his grandmother.

"I guess you are right but since you look a lot like me I guess that he would look like you as well since you look like your mother."

Janeway smiles and takes the toddler in her arms. The boy reacts like he has known her all his life. Janeway is touched by this. Of all the years she has missed with her daughter she can make up for it with her grandson.

"This is your step-father Chakotay remember him?"

"Of course I remember him. It is because of him that I was reunited with my mother after all the years I have been looking for her. Besides I don't like the word "step-father" is it okay if I call you father? I have a mom and dad, a mother and a father. Wesley has the greatest family. I hope he will be able to come and see you as much as he wants too."

"Wesley, your husband and you are always welcome. Now come on we should get the things together."

Haley nods and brings her things and Wesley's things to the campsite. This was going to be a great vacation.

The next morning Janeway is still sleeping and Haley, Wesley and Chakotay are talking around the fire. Wesley is taken with Chakotay and loves being with his Pappy. Janeway is awaked to light toddler laughter and Chakotay's voice saying, _Shhh, we'll wake up your Nanna, Kathryn._

Although Janeway felt 100 times better than she did yesterday morning she wasn't going to risk eating anything just incase. What would she use as an excuse then? Kathryn climbed out of the tent and sat down next to Chakotay and her grandson.

"So how are you today? You look a little tired didn't you sleep very well last night?"

"Not really the rain kept me up and I had a million things running around in my head. I wish you would have woken me up so I can have breakfast with you."

"We made some coffee for you. Here you go it is french vanilla your favorite."

"Thanks."

Haley hands over the coffee to Janeway. She smells it and nearly gags into the cup and makes a face that Haley notices. Soon she places down the cup and sighs.

"Are you okay mother?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Sure. Father could you please go and get some firewood for lunch you can take Wesley with you as long as you bring his carrier with you. It straps around your waist and he sits in the pouch on your back."

Chakotay nods and takes the carrier and with Haley's help attaches it and places Wesley inside. When he is out of sight Haley looks over to her mother who is still recovering from her brief bought of nausea.

"Mom, when are you going to tell Chakotay you are pregnant?"

Janeway quickly turns to her and is surprised by her words.

"What do you mean tell Chakotay I'm pregnant? I'm not, really, Haley, I have been feeling like this for months and I have gotten my period. It is those pre-cycle reactions. It has happened to me on several occasions."

"Sure that's what I thought too then three weeks later I was confirming I was pregnant with Wesley. You are sick with morning sickness you can't hide it for the next two months. Please...mom...are you sure you are not pregnant?"

"Yes, I am positive the doctor says it is the hormonal imbalance they just happen."

Janeway notices that Haley leans over and takes something from beside her. It is a plate of fish that Chakotay cooked up for breakfast. Janeway turns green and runs off into the brush and vomits for several minutes. Haley puts down the plate and comes up to Janeway.

"Why don't you take a home pregnancy test? They worked hundreds of years ago and they still are being used so they are accurate. Please mom, do this for me I am worried."

"I don't have one."

"I do, left over from Wesley's. They come two in a pack. I will get you it."

"You have a pregnancy test in Wesley's diaper bag."

"I just never took it out."

Janeway nods and recovers from her ordeal just in time to see Chakotay coming from the woods hold a lot of wood in his arms. Wesley laughing behind, Janeway looks at Haley and give her the "Don't tell him look."

"Hi father, I need to go get some diapers. Could you watch Wesley for a few more minutes while mother and I get the things I need? We will be right back."

"Sure."

When they go to the diaper bag after some digging, Haley pulls out a "First-Response-Early Pregnancy Test" out. Janeway takes it from her with shaking hands. She places it in her pocket as they bring the diaper bag over.

"Chakotay honey, I need to use the restroom. Haley does to so could you please watch Wesley again?"

"Sure I love watching this little guy. I can't wait until I get to have one of my own."

Janeway and Haley look back to each other and head down to the restroom.

"He might get his wish before he knew it."

A half and hour later Janeway is waiting for the test results. The time is up and she asks Haley to look. She agrees and looks at the response, two lines, she _is_ pregnant.

"Mom are you ready?"

"I think so."

"They look at the results together and Janeway's reaction is "What am I going to do."

TBC...maybe?


End file.
